What Is Blue Trying to Do?
'''What Experiment Does Blue Wants to Try! '''Is a World of Season 6 it is a remake of Season 5 of "Try It, You'll Like It" Plot When Steve And Blue Have an Experiment with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids and Sean Abel Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Robert * Stephen * Mr. Boyd * Jill * Danny * Kim * Hannah * Keesha * Jeff * Sean Abel * Emily * Linda * Steven Burns * Ashley * Alissa * Michael * Tina * Luci * Derek * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Blue Puppy * Moose A Moose * Zee the Bird Cameo Cast * Jack * Zack * Debi * Spencer * Dee * Marcella * Abby * Nick * Cody The Wiggles Cast * Greg Page * Murray Cook * Anthony Field * Jeff Fatt Puppet Cast * Tilly * Tom * Tiny * Scottish Guy Kazoo Kids Cast * Brett * John * Karl * Hildanies * Nicole * Carolyn * Jonathan Songs # Barney Theme Song # Why? # Too Play Blue's Clues # Family # Let's Go On an Adventure # We are Looking for Blue's Clues # Just Imagine # The Little Turtle # What Should I Do? # Pennies in My Pocket # The Rocket Song # The Planet Song # Where is the Hope That I Wants Knew # I Put a Smile On # The Can't Stop Rhyming Blues Song # Oh Dear, Oh Dear, Something is Not Right? # As Smart as You # Someone to Love You Forever # So Long Song # We're Going Home # It's Good to be Home # Family (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia * During "Family (Reprise)", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Spencer, Dee, Sean Abel, Zack, Jack, Nick, Debi, Marcella, Abby, Cody, The 4 Backyard Gang Kids, The Wiggles, 3 Tots TV & Scottish Guy, 7 Kazoo Kids & Kids vocal was taken from "Madeline Lost in Paris". * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Five Kinds of Fun!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Who's Who at the Zoo?. And a little long hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a long hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Sweet As Honey. And a ponytail hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from What's In A Name?. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. * Michael wears the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a short hair. * Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a ponytail hairstyle. * Luci wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two hairstyles. * Derek wears the same clothes from My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode). And a short hair. * Steve wears the same clothes from What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things. And a short hair. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "It's Home to Me!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Good Job!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Snack Time!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". * The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Eat". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Can Do It!". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Brushing Up on Teeth". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Easy Does It!".